


Surprise!

by Alwaystimetochangeyourmind



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:32:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5033890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alwaystimetochangeyourmind/pseuds/Alwaystimetochangeyourmind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chrissie returns from months away with a huge surprise for Robert! What will this mean for Aaron and Robert?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> So robrons still happening in this but they never went to the cabin so Chrissie never found out.

(Set in October 2015)

 

For the last 4 months Chrissie had been staying with her sister

she was getting back today, Robert was looking forward to having her back.

 

"surprise!" Chrissie shouted coming into home farm.

"Chrissie!" Robert shouted back running from the office, throwing his arms around her, holding her tightly.

she felt... Bigger than usual.

He let go Stepping back, looking at her shocked and confused.

"Chr...Chrissie, No!,wait are you?"

she smiled at him, stepping closer to him.

"wondered how long it would take you, yeah I'm pregnant!"

Robert stared at her for a few moments before storming out.

 

After driving for an hour, he stopped to check his phone.

14 missed calls from Chrissie...

he sat for several minutes to calm down before returning home.

 

"Chrissie? Chrissie, Where are you babe?"

"she's upstairs, crying... But then again when isn't she" Lachlan laughed before walking off.

Robert glared at him with disgust.

but he didn't care about Lachlan at the moment, usually he'd kick off when he insulted Chrissie but not today, he just wanted to find Chrissie and tell her how sorry he was.

He felt awful.

storming out like that, leaving his pregnant wife to cry alone for hours.

 

He walked upstairs rehearsing what to say in his head.

he stood outside for a few seconds before taking a deep breath and knocking lightly on the door.

"Chrissie?"

Robert walked in to find her curled up in bed, crying into the pillow.

she ignored him, rolling over away from him.

"I'm sorry darling, I over reacted, it was a shock and I wish you'd told me sooner but there's nothing we can do about that now so... I'm sorry"

she sat up slightly still crying.

he went over and sat next to her putting his arm around her.

she threw her arms around him.

he smiled, pleased he'd patched things up with her.

wrapping his other arm around her, he rubbed her back, shushing her trying to comfort her.

once she'd calmed down he pulled away, taking both her hands in his.

"right you've got A lot of explaining to do mrs Sugden" he laughed 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
